Don't Tell Him
by xjungyoox
Summary: Perasaan dan Karir adalah dua hal yang menentukan jalan hidup seseorang disini. Merelakan perasaanya untuk karirnya? atau Mempertahankan perasaan itu dan membuat karirnya memburuk? Hanya ada satu cara. Jangan beritahu dia. ff Daejae / Banghim / Jongup / Zelo /BAP


**Author**

xjungyoox

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

 **Other Cast**

All Member B.A.P, Manager B.A.P

Nanti nongol sendiri

 _ **"D** **isini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tidak ada unsur menjelekan nama mereka atau semacamnya, Hanya menggunakan nama mereka sebagai jalan cerita yang muncul dalam otak ini secara tiba-tiba .-.** **"**_

 _ **Happy Reading~~,. Enjoy ya... ._.**_

.Daejae.

" _Rasa besar cintamu pada fans membuatku tau betapa mulianya dirimu._ _Aku hanya ingin kau tau aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun mungkin melebihi mereka yang selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah istri sah darimu. Heuh.. Aku tidak menuntu apapun darimu, aku tau ini salah tapi,.. bisakah kau memberiku sedikit ruang kecil dihatimu untuk bisa aku isi setiap harinya,. Aku mencintaimu Jung Daehyun"_

 **NOTE:** Typo segala macem itu pasti ada jadi mohon dimaafkan, akan saya usahakan agar tidak typo terlalu parah/?/ Btw ini ceritanya Real Life campur campur imaging. Semoga bisa ngikutin jalan ceritanya. Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

 _Daejae_

B.A.P siapa yang tidak kenal dengan salah satu boyband asal Korea Selatan ini, dibentuk awal tahun 2012 dibawah naungan agensi TS Entertainment. Awal tahun 2012 menjadi awal dari karir mereka, Debut yang diterima baik oleh banyak orang menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Boyband dengan beranggotakan 6 orang ini terkenal akan _fanservice-nya_ yang begitu kental, Siapapun akan meleleh setiap melihat karisma dari semua para membernya. Semua fans tau kepribadian dari setiap member B.A.P. Entah itu tentang baik buruknya mereka. Terutama Yoo Youngjae. Dia member yang paling terkenal _Hyperactive_ digrupnya, Namun siapa yang tau dibalik dari sikap itu semua, ada rasa dimana dia akan berlipat-lipat bahagia ketika semua fans mensejajarkan-nya dengan seorang soulmatenya Jung Daehyun, Dia akan salah tingkah ketika fans menyebut langsung dia yang di pairing-kan dengan Daehyun yang biasa kita sebut sebagai -Daejae Couple-, Ataupun foto-foto tentang nya dan Daehyun yang selalu dibuat kreatif oleh fansnya. Daehyun? Dia pernah berkata jika dia dan Youngjae hanyalah ' _Rival_ ' namun dia juga tidak menolak ketika para fans tetap mengcouple-nya dengan Youngjae, Bukan apa-apa dia lebih baik menutupi rasa tidak suka-nya terhadap couplean tersebut hanya untuk melihat fansnya senang. Sebegitu besarnya dia mencintai Fansnya. Apa semua member tau tentang perasaan Youngjae? Tidak, kecuali Himchan. Dia adalah satu-satunya member yang menurut Youngjae lebih baik dalam hal menyimpan rahasia besar. Awalnya Youngjae hanya mengira bahwa perasaannya itu hanya hal biasa dalam sebuah grup, Sampai akhirnya dia berani bercerita pada Himchan ketika 1 tahun B.A.P Debut. Sampai saat ini Youngjae terus menutupi perasaanya pada Daehyun. Entah sampai kapan, yang jelas Youngjae belum siap untuk mengakuinya.

.Daejae.

B.A.P baru saja menyelesaikan World tour Europa-nya, Dan Saat ini member B.A.P tengah berada didorm mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yongguk dengan laptop kesayanganya, Himchan yang tengah asik berselfi ria, kedua maknae yang asik dengan Game barunya serta Youngjae yang terus berkutat dengan _gadget_ kesyanganya dan Daehyun yang berada diseblahnya mencoba mengganggunya.

"Ck.. sampai kapan kau terus bermain dengan benda persegi panjang itu?" Daehyun mengoceh disampingnya.

"Aissh.. terserah aku, kenapa kau yang cerewet?" Balas Youngjae dan kembali dengan kegiatannya. Daehyun merebut benda yang berada pada tangan Youngjae dan menyembunyikan-nya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kembalikan,." Seru Youngjae.

"Lebih baik matamu itu digunakan untuk hal yang pisitif, lihatlah kelopaknya semakin membesar" Daehyun menunjuk mata Youngjae langsung.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? kau kan bisa mengacaukan para maknae!"

"Jika aku mengganggu mereka, ada Yongguk Hyung yang siap menendang bokongku, Tapi jika aku menganggumu tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu padaku" Oceh Daehyun.

"Ada, Aku. Sini mana bokongmu akan aku lempar kau jauh dari sini" Youngjae berakting seolah-olah dia akan menendang Daehyun Jauh.

"Mana berani kau. Tunggu.." Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan Youngjae yang akan menendangnya, dan melihat handphone-nya yang terus bergetar.

"Lihatlah, bukankah aku sangat tampan?" Daehyun menyodorkan Handphonenya pada Youngjae. memperlihatkan tweet dari seorang _babyz_ yang ditag ke akun twitter miliknya disana juga memperlihatkan foto Youngjae yang berada disampingnya.

"Ck.. Mana ada? tetap saja aku lebih tampan darimu,lihatlah dia mentag aku juga. Itu artinya aku juga terlihat tampan" Narsis Youngjae, walaupun dia tidak bisa menolak betapa tampannya seorang Jung Daehyun ia tetap mencoba terlihat manly dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Heh.. bilang saja kau iri padaku, sudahlah aku mau mantion party dulu,..weell" Daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Youngjae. Siapapun tau, Daehyun tidak bisa diganggu lagi jika dia tengah asyik dengan para fansnya. Youngjae hanya menendang bokong Daehyun pelan dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dipoutkan.

"Menyebalkan.."

. _Daejae_.

Jam menunjukan pukul 07:48 PM, Member B.A.P masih betah pada posisinya. Hari ini memang jadwal kosong mereka, sebelum World Tour Asia mereka dilaksanakan lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Selain hanya berleha-leha mereka juga sudah latihan dari tadi pagi untuk persiapan World Tour tersebut.

"Yongguk-ah,. bisa kau keruanganku sekarang?" Suara manager Choi menghidupkan suasana keatutisan didorm mereka.

"Nde, sebentar Hyung" Yongguk membereskan laptopnya dan meninggalkan para member diruang tengah.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Zelo bertanya pada Jongup disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau, paling membicarakan tentang _schedule_ World Tour kita selanjutnya" Ucap Jongup. Zelo hanya mengangguk faham.

"Uaahhh... aku ke kamar duluan ya" Daehyun mengintruksi member lain.

"Ck.. paling dia melihat situs dewasa, bilang saja kau malu melihatnya disini" Ejek Himchan.

"Aku mengantuk hyung,. maaf. lagi pula bukankah itu kebiasaanmu ya hyung?" Daehyun kembali mengejek.

"Yakk.. Jung Daehyun enyahlah kau, seharusnya kau pulang saja ke apartemen busukmu itu" Lemparan bantal melesat begitu saja dekat Daehyun. Daehyun mengusap dadanya bersyukur.

"Sudah pergilah tidur, nanti jika ada kabar dari Yongguk hyung akan aku beritahu" Bela Youngjae. Daehyun pergi pegitu saja meninggalkan member yang masih tersisa. Tiba-tiba Himchan yang tadinya duduk berada dekat dengan para maknae kini berpindah tempat menghampiri Youngjae.

"Yahh.. kau mulai berani sekarang" Himchan tiba-tiba membisikan sesuatu pada Youngjae.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Hyung, jangan keras-keras bagaimana jika dia dengar?" Youngjae melirik kesekelilingnya.

"Tenang dia sudah masuk kamar tadi" Ujar Himchan.

"Tapi aku suka kau ada peningkatan. Pikirkan lagi saranku yang kemarin"

"Ck.. aku sudah bilang padamu hyung aku belum siap memerima resikonya. Aku akan pikirkan lagi itu nanti"

"Awas saja kalau kau sam-" Kalimat Himchan terpotong pada saat Yongguk datang menghampiri ruang tengah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Himchan.

"World Tour Asia sudah lengkap jadwal dan tempatnya" Ucap Yongguk.

"Eoh?? Jinjja??" Seru dua maknae line.

"Yahh.. Tunggu, Mana Daehyun??" Yongguk mencari satu member, yang ternyata baru ia sadari.

"Dia sudah tidur" Jawab Youngjae.

"Ah, tumben sekali. oke baiklah nanti kau beritahu saja padanya. Jadwal World Tour Asia pertama akan diadakan di Bangkok, jadi siap-siaplah besok kita harus latihan lebih extra lagi" Ujar Yongguk

"Uahh,cepat sekali ya, sudah World Tour Asia lagi??" Zelo menyahut.

"Manager hyung dan agensi yang mengatur semuanya" Ujar Yongguk

"Baiklah,.pergi tidur sekarang. besok kita harus bagun pagi untuk latihan" Himchan mengeluarkan jurus keibuannya. Dan semua member menurutinya.

. _Daejae_.

Keeettt*

Pintu sebuah kamar terdengar berbunyi nyaring menandakan ada seseorang masuk dari luar. -Youngjae- pelaku tersebut berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya dan melirik sekilas pada ranjang disebelahnya, terlihat cahaya LED handphone yang masih menyala samar dibalik bungkusan selimut tebal, tanpa berpikir lagi Youngjae tau siapa pelaku dibalik selimut tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara Youngjae terdengar samar. Daehyun membuka selimutnya dan melirik kesumber suara tadi berasal.

"Ahh,. Youngjae, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur, padahal tadi aku sangat mengantuk sekali" Keluh Daehyun.

"Kau harus tidur,. Besok kita akan latihan lagi untuk World Tour Asia kita" Ujar Youngjae sambil memosisikan diri diranjangnya.

"Mwo?? Memang jadwalnya sudah ada?"

"Sudah,.Tadi Yongguk hyung bilang semua sudah diatur oleh managernim dan agensi"

"Aiish.. Padahal kita baru selesai World Tour Europa" keluh Daehyun.

"Sudah,. tidur sana. mendengar ocehanmu itu mengganggu tidurku saja" Youngjae berbalik membelakangi Daehyun.

Buuuuuggghh*

Sebuah bantal mendarat sempurna di kepala belakang Youngjae, Tanpa melirikpun dia tau siapa pelakunya.

"Yak.. Aaiisdh,." Youngjae berdesis pelan dan melirik tajam ke arah Daehyun, Yang ternyata telah menutup seluruh tubuhnya oleh selimut tebalnya.

-Daejae-

Pagi ini semua member B.A.P bangun tepat waktu, seperti yang sudah dibicarakan sebelumnya, Akan ada latihan untuk persiapan konser tour mereka. Para maknae sudah mulai peregangan diruang latihan, Yongguk masih berkomunikasi dengan manager-nim, Himchan baru saja datang dan mulai menghampiri para maknae lalu Youngjae dan Daehyun mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kau masih mengantuk heuh?" Tanya Youngjae pada teman sekamarnya tadi malam yang terlihat lesu.

"Tidak, badanku terasa pegal saat bangun tidur, entah kenapa" Ujar Daehyun sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu kerja keras kemarin. Sini,. biarku pijat sebentar, mungkin bisa membantu" Youngjae menawarkan diri untuk menyembuhkan rasa pegal Daehyun.

"Ahh,. Terimakasih,"

"Daerah mana yang pegal?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Sini, bisa kau pijat agak keras?" Daehyun menunjuk di daerah leher belakangnya.

"Siap tuan, keke".

Himchan yang melihat interaksi Daehyun dan Youngjae terkekeh kecil, Ia benar-benar gemas melihat Youngjae yang terlalu lemot dalam hal pendekatan. Padahal ia sudah mengenal Daehyun lebih dari 3 tahun. Namun sifatnya yang selalu canggung di depan Daehyun, membuatnya terlihat seperti baru saja mengenal Daehyun. "Dasar, anak lemot. Begitu saja masih terlihat kaku" Himchan bergumam kecil. Yongguk datang dan menghampiri para member lainya mengintruksikan bahwa latihan akan segera dimulai. Dan para memberpun mulai berdiri memosisikan diri masing-masing.

.Daejae.

2 Jam telah berlalu, member B.A.P telah menyelesaikan latihanya. Namun para maknae masih betah dan terus berbagi tarian diruang latihan. Berbeda dengan para Hyungnya yang telah tepar beberapa menit yang lalu. Youngjae terbaring dilantai ruang latihan dan menarik turunkan dadanya tanda dia benar-benar lelah, Ia melirik kesebelah kirinya dan melihat Daehyun dengan posisi yang sama. Youngjae tersenyum malu, melihat bagaimana sexynya seorang Jung Daehyun dalam balutan keringat ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Daehyun membuyarkan pikiran Youngjae yang hampir pergi kemana-mana.

"Ah,. tidak, aku tidak tersenyum. Kau haus? akan ku ambilkan air untukmu tunggu" Youngjae bangkit meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih diposisinya, Ia mengelak dan mencoba menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dipipinya.

"Ini" Belum jauh Youngjae melangkah, tiba-tiba Himchan menyodorkan satu botol air mineral kearah Youngjae.

"Sudah, berikan padanya. Jangan biarkan dia kehausan, aku hanya punya satu botol. Nanti jatahmu ambil saja sendiri " Ujar Himchan.

"Ck,. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak terlalu haus juga. _Gomawo,. Hyung"_ Akhirnya Youngjae kembali lagi menghampiri Daehyun, Dan memberikan satu botol air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Ini,." Youngjae memberikan air tersebut tepat dipipi Daehyun.

"Yakk.. Dingin," Daehyun membuka matanya yang sempat Ia pejamkan sejenak, merasakan sesuatu yang menempel dingin dipipinya.

"keke.. maaf, ini minumlah" Ujar Youngjae.

"Cepat sekali, dapat dari mana?"

"Himchan Hyung yang-... mengambilkan" Youngjae menelan ludahnya kasar, siapapun pasti akan terperangah melihat ini, /Daehyun meminum airnya dan membiarkan tetesan air mengalir dileher jenjangnya begitu saja/.Demi apapun Youngjae berani bersumpah kali ini Daehyun berlipat-lipat sexy.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Daehyun membuyarkan pikiran Youngjae.

"Aaaa.. ni," Youngjae gelagapan, bingung mencari alasan.

"Kau mau minum juga? Ini" Daehyun menyodorkan botol air mineral yang baru saja Ia minum. Masih dalam mode setengah sadar Youngjae mengambil botol tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Kau habiskan saja, aku ke kamar mandi dulu" Daehyun pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada raut curiga diwajahnya.

"Wah,. ada yang baru _indirect kiss_ nih,.!" Himchan yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Youngjae sejak tadi akhirnya menghampiri Youngjae yang masih melamun melihat kepergian Daehyun.

"Dia benar-benar sexy" Ucap Youngjae masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Hey,. Sadarlahh" Himchan menepuk bahu Youngjae kasar.

"Yaakk,. Aiish, Sakit hyung"

"Iya, kau memang sakit, sakit jiwa. Ini masih diruang latihan, tidak bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu itu, sebelum ketahuan yang lain"

"Memang aku bilang apa?"

"Ck.. Lupakan. Yang jelas aku hanya mengingatkan hati-hati saat mengigau di depan umum apalagi tentang Daehyun"

"Mwo?? Aku bilang apa tadi? Yalk, Hyung.. Kau tidak menyadarkan ku?"

"Aku sudah~"

"Baiklah, latihan kita selesai sampai disini, kalian istirahatlah" Instruksi Yongguk memotong ucapan Himchan yang sempat adu debat dengan Youngjae.

"Ahkk,. akhirnyaa~"

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Hyung.." Ujar Youngjae.

"Penjelasan apa lagi?".

Youngjae menarik tangan Himchan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Yaakk.. apa-apaan kau?"

"Hyung harus mau menemaniku pergi ke cafe dekat sini"

"Ahh.. aku sedang malas, besok saja ya"

"Aku traktir.."

"Call, cafe mana?"

Youngjae hanya menatap malas pada hyungnya yang satu ini, cara membujuknya itu terkadang harus ada sebuah pengorbanan -menyebalkan-

.Daejae.

 _Cafe..._

Terlihat dua orang pria berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan kedap suara di salah satu cafe dekat dorm mereka. Dengan membawa dua cangkir coffee ditanganya, Youngjae dan Himchan mulai menikmati secangkir coffee hangat tersebut, dan mulai berbincang seprtinya ada pembicaraan serius dari keduanya.

"Kau yang bayarkan?" Ujar Himchan.

"Ck.. Ia,.. Ia.. Aku yang bayar tenang saja" Jawab Youngjae malas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus heuh??" Himchan mulai menanyakan kondisi hati dari salah satu Dongsaeng di grupnya itu.

"Aku,. Tidak tau Hyung" Mengerti arah pembicaraan Himchan kemana, Youngjae hanya menjawab dan membuang nafasnya berat.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan mu untuk jujur saja padany"

"Dan membuat dia membenciku?"

"Dengar, Itu adalah hasilnya. Yang jelas kau hanya perlu berkata jujur padanya dulu. Daripada membiarkan hatimu terus merasa tertekan"

"Aku belum siap Hyung. aku rasa lebih baik seperti ini, menyukai dia secara diam-diam. dengan begitu aku masih tetap bisa berada terus disampingnya kapanpun" Himchan menatap kasihan melihat Youngjae, Ia mengingat ketika Youngjae mengatakan pengakuan ini padanya. 4 tahun yang lalu.

 _* Flashback_

Dimana Himchan awalnya hanya mengira kedekatan Youngjae dan Daehyun setahun sejak debut hanyalah sebatas teman kerja, tidak lebih. Dan mengelak bahwa perasaan Youngjae itu terlalu berlebihan. Hingga akhirnya semua pengelakan Himchan pun terbukti salah ketika sebulan sebelum kasus gugatan B.A.P dengan Agensinya pada 2014 lalu dibeberkan. Ketika itu B.A.P memiliki jadwal manggung di China, Awalnya sang Leader Bang Yongguk meminta agar agensi membatalkan Jadwalnya dan lebih mementingkan kesehatan para member, Namun permintaan tersebut tidak diindahkan oleh agensi mereka dan mengharuskan B.A.P agar tetap mengisi acara tersebut, Dengan alasan mereka akan membayar dendaan setengahnya jika mereka benar-benar membatalkan acaranya tersebut. Dan akhirnya B.A.P pun melakukan keinginan bejat agensinya tersebut. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi, Daehyun jatuh pingsan ketika B.A.P baru saja menyelesaikan performnya. Semua member dan staff panik kala itu, tidak ada media yang mengetahui tentang ini karena memang kejadiannya di backstage dan yaa mungkin juga kerjasama agensi dan para staff acara yang mengurusi kejadian tersebut agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Daehyun akhirnya diperiksa oleh dokter setempat dan dokter sempat mengatakan bahwa Daehyun harus istirahat total selama beberapa minggu agar stamina dan tenaganya pulih kembali. Youngjae merasa terpukul kala itu, orang yang paling dekat dengannya, orang yang paling peduli padanya, orang yang selalu mengejeknya setiap saat, orang yang dia cintai, kini terlihat nampak lemah dan tak berdaya diatas sofa. Hingga ketika B.A.P pulang kembali ke Korea Youngjae selalu setia mendampingi Daehyun, Youngjae yang mengurusnya saat itu. Bahkan Himchan selalu mengingatkan agar Youngjae jangan lupa untuk mengisi perutnya, namun Youngjae selalu menjawab bahwa dia masih kenyang. Bukan member B.A.P tidak peduli pada Daehyun namun Youngjae selalu menolak dan mengatakan "tetap terlihat baik-baik saja di depan fans". Dan dari situlah Himchan benar-benar menganggap bahwa Youngjae serius dengan perasaannya.

 _*Flashback off_

"Hyung.. hey" Youngjae terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah tampan Hyungnya itu.

"A.. iya, kenapa Jae?" Himchan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidakk,.Kau belum selesai ceritanya bukan? Lanjutkan" Himchan mengelak dan mencoba mengalihkan kembali perbincangan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. Aku iri pada kalian Hyung, Coba saja nasibku sama seprti kau dan Yongguk Hyung" Youngjae melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Himchan tiba-tiba salah tinggkah mendengar nama Yongguk masuk dalam obrolan mereka.

"Mereka berbeda, jangan disamakan seperti itu" Himchan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian hebat ya, 5 tahun bisa bertahan" Puji Youngjae. Himchan kembali salah tingkah. Yongguk dan Himchan adalah korban perasaan yang sama seperti Youngjae bedanya Yongguklah disini yang lebih peka. Yongguklah yang bersikeras menginginkan Himchan, awalnya Himchan ragu dan takut jika hubungannya akan diketahui banyak orang dan tentunya pasti akan merusak karirnya nanti namun Yongguk telah berjanji padanya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan 'baik-baik saja' dan janji itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Hubungan keduanya adalah rahasia besar B.A.P dan sekarang akan nambah lagi Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Oke semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bahas itu disini, bagaimana jika ada yang tau " Ujar Himchan.

"Kau lupa Hyung? Ruangan inikan kedap suara, kau sendiri yang memesannya tadi bukan?" Youngjae mengernyit alisnya.

"Ah.. iya aku lupa hehe,sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sudah lama juga kita mengobrol disini"

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa, takutnya member lain mencari kita" Ujar Himchan gugup.

"Pipimu memerah hyung, keke.. aku tau kau kenapa" Akhirnya Youngjae menyadari kegugupan Himchan.

"Aiis.. bocah sialan, Cepat pulang. Aku ingin..."

"bertemu Yongguk hyung kan?" Goda Youngjae.

"Sialan.." Himchan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae. mengabaikan panggilan Youngjae yang terus berteriak-teriak. Persetan dengan godaan Youngjae Himchan hanya ingin bertemu Yongguknya saat ini.

.Daejae.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END/DELETE**

Ini seharusnya jadi ff pertama yang mau saya dipublish namun karena ada kesalahan teknis,jadilah ff kedua saya yang bisa saya publish disini.. Semoga suka.. -

Salam Daejae.. .-.


End file.
